The overall mission of the Administrative Core is to provide oversight, coordination and leadership of the scientific, administrative and fiscal aspects of this P50. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are as follows: 1. Provide fiscal management and oversight 2. Provide clerical and administrative support for manuscript preparation, meeting planning and organization 3. Provide data management, information service support, and lab management support to promote organization, sharing and dissemination of research data and materials 4. Assist in the recruitment of new pilot projects and junior staff 5. Foster communication and collaboration between participants and Cancer Centers 6. Establish specific mechanisms to facilitate rapid translation of promising technologies through academic-industry outreach program 7. Enforce established research policies